


I’ll Crawl Home to Her

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, League era Nyssara, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, The last chapter is all fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Nyssa and Sara have always looked after each other. Nyssa would rather die than see Sara killed, and Sara loves Nyssa more than she loves herself.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They always have each other’s back.

A League assassin is trained to fight only for themselves, to protect only themselves, and to finish the mission at all costs. This has been their code and Nyssa has seen countless assassin's give their own life for the mission. Yet, Nyssa has gone out of her way to protect those around her. She knew the value of a life, even if her father did not. Nyssa protected those under her leadership and their deaths were something she actively avoided. 

Her compassion made her beloved amongst the assassins and those under her leadership were fiercely loyal to her. It was such compassion that urged her to save the woman she found starving on an island. despite her mission to only watch the island and let the events play out. 

Since Nyssa had saved Sara, Ta-er al-Sahfer became her responsibility. Nyssa looked out for her and once she was able to Sara looked out for Nyssa as well, unlike anyone else had. 

As they crept through the dark streets of the mostly abandoned city Nyssa saw something out of the corner of her eye and quickly notched an arrow and sent it flying. Her enemy had just notched an arrow of their own aiming directly at Sara. 

Sara nodded at her, a silent thanks, and they continued to creep through the streets. Nyssa felt something as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Before she could react, Sara had lengthened her bo and had silently taken out an assailant as they lunged for Nyssa. Nyssa gave her a nod of thanks, to which Sara replied with a flirtatious wink and a smirk that Nyssa ignored, for now.

It didn't take long until their enemies were upon them and the fight that quickly ensued was fast paced and took all of their concentration. Yet, Nyssa kept an eye out for Sara, and they worked together to protect each other and take out their enemies. 

When the battle ended, Nyssa looked around and quickly found what they had been assigned to retrieve. The Ledger of the League that had been stolen only a few hours ago. Nyssa quickly secured the Ledger in her bag and Sara looked around the room for anything else of value. Suddenly, Sara picked up Nyssa bow and fired off an arrow. A lone archer fell from the raptors. 

“You missed one,” Sara teased her with a smile.

Nyssa only raised an eyebrow at her in return, taking her bow back, but keeping it out with an arrow in her hand. As they walked out in silence Nyssa felt a familiar feeling of being watched and quickly turned and fired an arrow catching a lone assailant who was creeped out from behind a door. 

“You also missed one, Taer al Sahfer,” Nyssa said, with a tisk and shake of her head.

Sara just scoffed and gave her a light shove. To which Nyssa grabbed Sara’s waist and pulled her against her. Sara's breath caught in her throat as Nyssa held her close 

“Perhaps I should teach you a lesson about pride and pushing your girlfriend,” Nyssa teased tilting her lips towards Sara’s.

Sara reached up on her toes and greeted her with a soft kiss before pulling back, teasing her now in another way. “Perhaps you should.”

It did not take long for their kisses to dissolve into a more heated action, as they tugged on each other’s clothes with roaming hands. They quickly ran back to their safe house and the bed that awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyssa notched an Arrow as she saw her opponent do the same. They fired and Nyssa the same, letting their arrows duel in the air. Yet, before she could catch her opponent's arrow, a hand reached up to grab the arrow out of the air. Sara quickly turned around, using the arrow as a knife plunging into her opponent's chest. Sara smiled at Nyssa, pleased at what she had done, but Nyssa scowled. Sara caught her look and her smile faded, but two other adversaries are upon her and more arrows start flying at Nyssa, each of their adversaries vying for their attention.

As the Heir to the Demon, Nyssa is afforded some level of protection. Although she is certainly capable of protecting herself and is expected to survive on her own, there is an unspoken rule amongst the other assassins to protect Nyssa at all costs. Sara is almost overly protective, but as her Beloved, Nyssa allowed it. Unless it interfered with her reputation. 

Along with that, Sara often flirts with death in a way that truly frightened Nyssa. She took risks and threw herself in front of danger. Sara was reckless and overconfident in her abilities, despite her advanced training. Sometimes, Nyssa truly wondered if Sara has a death wish, but she was frightened to ever ask, fearing the answer.

Despite her own enemies in front of her Nyssa kept an eye on Sara, watching her Beloved once again flirt with danger as she took on four skilled assailants and a fifth crept up behind her. Nyssa’s own adversaries capture her attention and by the time she glanced back at Sara. She can see the fifth assailant swing back their sword and move to strike from their position behind Sara, completely unbeknownst to her.

Nyssa made a split second decision to leap over the railing and grab ahold of the sword with her hand. The sharp blade and the weight of the swing cut through the leather of her metal armor and digs into her palm. Yet, Nyssa pushed back on the sword and they fell on their back as Nyssa quickly drew her sword, finishing them.

The battle was quickly over and Sara had taken care of her own enemies and turned to smile at Nyssa, but her smile quickly fell as she saw Nyssa holding her hand. Nyssa took a look at her hand, the blood gushed from her palm and had already collected in a puddle on the ground. 

“What the hell Nyssa?” Sara said, reacting quicker than she had and pulled out a length of gauze. Sara wrapped it around her hand and squeezed it to stop the blood flow. 

“They would have killed you had I not intervened.”

Sara didn't say anything as she knew Nyssa’s words were true and just focused on Nyssa's wound. 

“Well you didn't have to grab their blade with your hand,” Sara said, refusing to look her in the eye and instead studied the gauze as the blood seeped through.

“I'd rather die, than let you die,” Nyssa said, studying Sara’s face as a look of guilt flashed across her features. 

“Yeah, well I can't lose you either,” Sara said, hesitating as she finally looked up at Nyssa. 

Nyssa nodded and let Sara fuss over her hand as she thought things over. They had both seen the effects of the Pit on Ra’s al Ghul and had made the other vow never to place them in its waters. For then, death was final and because of the life they led, it could come for them at any time.

There was no time to stop for stitches now and they gathered their things and quickly left. As the mission has ended, there's no need to stay and they board a helicopter back to Nanda Parbat where a paramedic was waiting to attend to Nyssa’s hand.

“I promise to be more careful if, you promise to stop being so reckless,” Nyssa said, carefully watching Sara, unsure of how her proposal would be met. 

Sara looked up at her and Nyssa could see the worry in her eyes, Sara just gave her a solemn nod and Nyssa knew she would keep her promise. 

It wasn't until later that night that Nyssa began to understand why. Sleep evaded her and they both laid in bed, having long since blown out the candles. Sara was restless next to her, tossing and turning from side to side. Nyssa finally took Sara's hand and placed it on her own chest, letting the soft and slow rise and fall of her steady breathing calm Sara in a way it had done so many times before. As Nyssa suspected, it worked and Sara soon grew quiet and stayed on her side. Sara must have thought she was asleep, as Nyssa had kept her eyes closed and Nyssa was sure that Sara's words were meant not to be heard.

“I'd rather die than let you die as well. I don't think I could live without you.” 

Sara’s words were open and honest and Nyssa knew them to be true. At that moment she silently vowed not only to keep Sara safe, but to keep her own life as well, for the sake of her Beloved’s soul.


	3. Chapter 3

It's late when Nyssa returned to the apartment they share. After a night of patrolling the streets of Star City, she was happy to return to the place she now called her home. The apartment is quiet, only illuminated by the morning sun creeping in through the curtains. The late night activities often kept them up well into the early morning and they had a tradition of eating dinner or rather their version of breakfast together before they go to sleep. Although, Nyssa still didn’t understand why Sara insisted on calling it breakfast if it was their last meal of the day. 

Nyssa had sent Sara back to the apartment at their usual times, while she opted to take care of one last, late night criminal. She expected to find Sara fast asleep and she did, however not in their bed as Nyssa expected her to be. 

Sara was fast asleep across her pace at their table, her head lying in her arms as she gently snored. The table was set and pans of food were covered either with foil or tops all in preparation for Nyssa’s return. Nyssa couldn't help but smile as she walked over. She gently ran her fingertips along Sara's forehead, brushing her hair away and tucking it behind her ear. Sara slowly woke up and greeted her with sleepy eyes and an even softer smile. 

“You should have gone to bed my Beloved,” Nyssa scolded her, although her words held only softness.

“I know, but I thought you'd be home sooner and I knew you would be alright, but I just had to stay up and wait for you,” Sara said, leaning her head into Nyssa’s hand as Nyssa cupped her face and leaned down to greet her with a gentle morning kiss.

“Could you not have waited for me in our bed or perhaps on the couch, where you would be more comfortable?” Nyssa asked, as Sara got up and stretched before rubbing her back with her hand.

“What can I say, I love you more than I love myself,” Sara said smiling at her with playful, yet far too tired eyes. 

“Be that true as it is,” Nyssa said, reaching over to put an arm around Sara's waist and lead her off to their bedroom. “I wish you would not sacrifice your body’s comfort for me.”

Sara just shrugged and yawned again as she crawled into bed. Nyssa placed her things around the bedroom and went back to the kitchen to put away the food. When she returned Sara's eyes were still open, yet they lazily drooped. The second they closed for more than a second Sara would flutter them open and stare back at Nyssa as she undressed and got ready for bed. 

“Go to sleep my Beloved,” Nyssa said. crawling in next to her, putting an arm around Sara's waist, and dropped one last kiss to Sara's lips. 

Sara only hummed in agreement as her eyes finally fluttered close. Nyssa reached out to hold her, and they cuddled together as Sara soon settled and fell asleep in her arms. Nyssa couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she fell asleep next to her Beloved. Nyssa both slept so peacefully and soundly here, more so than she ever had in Nanda Parbat. Here, she knew that she was safe and more importantly that Sara was safe, and nothing other than divine intervention could ever keep them apart. 


End file.
